


Cyborg Girlfriend

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Dom!Reader puts sub!Genji in girls' clothes, and takes him out on a date. Ends with sex. Different enough from Enjoy Yourself to warrant a separate post.





	Cyborg Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge fucking fan of being able to put kinks out in public in a safe setting like fanfiction. That way no one's weirded out irl. :)

You asked your boyfriend, Genji, on a date. But with one condition, that he wear what you asked him to. That piqued his interest; he wanted to know what you'd pick for him.

"Something cute," he requested.

You knew just the thing. It took some doing, but you found him a pair of simple, black pumps that fit his unusual feet. You had him shimmy into a dark brown pencil skirt, and had him slip on a light pink blouse. Then you took a darker pink ribbon and tied it on the metal bit on the back of his helm.

"What do you think?"

He stood in front of your full-length mirror. Genji tilted his hips to the side and planted his hand there, stretching the skirt to its limits at the thighs.

"I...look like I might work in an office. But a very cute office."

"I think you look hot," you said, holding his hips, "You approve?"

He nodded, the bow bouncing.

"Oh, don't forget to wear undies under there," you said, winking and handing him a pair that matched the pink ribbon.

"Ahhhh," he replied.

Genji gave you a good show, bending over, hiking the skirt up, and pulling the panties on. He straightened up, and you traced the panty lines under the skirt.

"I'm thinking," you began, rubbing his sides, "Let's go to the mall, so I can show everyone what a hot date I have. I'll get us lunch for you putting up with this."

"Very well," Genji said. He turned around and put his arms over yours, resting his hands on your hips in kind, "You must let me return the favour someday. Let me show you off."

You tucked your head under his chin to hide your blush.

"One day, Baby."

You took your tall, new girlfriend to the mall. You lead him around with his hand on your arm. Your cute and sexy arm candy. You probably got stares from passersby, but you were too busy looking at your date. Because of his strength and balance from being a fighter, he had no problem staying balanced in the heels, but you had to train him to do the heel-toe, heel-toe kind of walk.

People you encountered used feminine pronouns to refer to him out of fear of offending. Calling him "ma'am" and the two of you "ladies." You always had the worst shit-eating grin when they were out of sight. To maintain the illusion that he was female, Genji let you speak for him. You ordered his coffee and food. When the waiter left, you gestured for him to lean closer.

"What a good girl for me," you whispered, "I'll reward you later."

You slowly slid your hand up his skirt and squeezed the inside of his powerful thigh.

The waiter returned with your coffees, and you two sat back in your chairs. Genji was left with a small tent in his skirt. He crossed his legs awkwardly and casually placed his hands on his lap to hide his erection.

One of the big reasons Genji did this for you, was that you always laid him out and rode his dick hard afterwards. He associated sexytimes with being a good girl for you. So he often had trouble concealing a semi-stiff cock in his panties. You nagged him several times to keep it under control, but he couldn't get the idea of his 'reward' out of his head after you planted it there earlier. You had to lead Genji by the hand to the bathroom to administer his punishment.

Unfortunately, the bathrooms here had stalls instead of being single-occupant. You took him into the ladies' bathroom and pushed him into the last stall in the back where there would be less prying eyes.

"I told you, keep your dick to yourself," you scolded, "What if someone saw?"

You placed your hand on his back and pushed him over the toilet. Genji's hands clacked against the back of the toilet as he rest his forearms on it.

"Spread them," you ordered gruffly, your hand running down his back to rest on top of his ass.

His heels made a scuffing noise on the hard floor. You tugged on the skirt a few times to get it all the way up. You squeezed a firm handful of his butt, as if making sure it was as yummy as the last time you touched it. You pinched the hem of the panties between your fingers, pulling and letting them snap against his skin.

"Perhaps I wanted someone to see," the cyborg suggested.

You spanked him suddenly. He made a small, surprised "ah".

"No! Only I get to see," you yelled, then you demanded more quietly, "How many was that?"

"One."

"Good girl," you smirked. Now you were getting some real fun.

You trailed your finger down between his clothed cheeks to squeeze gently at his semi-hard cock and thumb at his testicles.

"Mmmmph, please don't tease me," he said, burying his faceplate in his forearms.

"But you're so easy," you cooed, bringing your hand back up for another smack to his rear.

"Two. And only for you," he said, lifting his head back up.

"Ohhhh, Honey! You're so sweet."

It was the most romantic thing he'd said all month. You were so pleased. Your next smack was extra enthusiastic, and Genji groaned, throwing his head back. The ribbons slipped down to hang next to his neck. Pretty.

"Three. You know that this is making me harder?"

"I know. I'm not going to ride you later. You're gonna cum inside this bathroom."

Genji pushed himself up from the toilet in alarm. You snapped at him not to move and spanked him again. He hunched over the back of the toilet and whined in his throat.

"Four."

His count was muffled.

"Don't worry, you'll get yours. You're gonna take me from behind right here, right now."

You squeezed his dick again, which was super hard and wetting his panties. He turned his head to the side to speak.

"Am I?" he playfully asked.

Another smack for that, and he said a quiet, "Five."

"Of course you are," you told him, bending down to kiss him where you hit him. Then you rested your chin between his cheeks, "Because I know you wanna fuck me.

"You are right. I want to fuck you."

"Say it again," you growled.

"I want to fuck you. Let me fuck you," Genji growled back, staring at you dead in the face with the neon-green V of his visor. With the breathy quality of his voice, you almost dropped your dominating posture right then and there. But you were the one wearing the pants today. Literally, as well.

"Take me. Roughly. If you're good enough for me, you can leave your cum inside me for the rest of the day."

Genji stood straight.

"Allow me to suggest something."

You cross your arms and regarded him closely.

"Go on."

"Allow me gag you with the pink ribbon, to quiet your noises."

It took you only a second to agree, but you tied the gag yourself. And got yourself into position. You bent over the toilet (which was thankfully quite clean). You undid your pants and pulled them down as far as your spread legs would allow.

Genji hummed and stroked your backside, up and down your legs. Pinching your butt.

"I have been waiting for this all day."

He almost ripped his cock out of his panties, pushing them aside. Blood pounded in your nethers in anticipation of being fucked.

"Hold this, please," Genji said, handing you his faceplate.

He slicked his fingers with saliva and stroked your entrance. You sighed and lowered your head to your arms. You licked the ribbon in your mouth. Genji held your hips in place and fingered you eagerly, pumping one finger in and out. Then two. Then, just because he could, inserted three.

"As you wish," he said, when you reached back to smack his arm. He was drawing this out.

With the ease of someone familiar with your body, Genji pushed his length in. You gestured for him to hurry it up. He hmph'd but obeyed. You had been waiting torturously for this since you saw the tent in his skirt.

Genji draped himself over your body. His hands rested on either side of your elbows. He drew his hips back and thrust quickly into you, keep up the rhythm he set with the first thrust. You scrunched your face and bit down on the gag to keep your sounds in. They sounded muffled from your throat instead.

"How is that? Am I fucking you well?"

It was overwhelming, his voice near your ears his chest on your back, and his cock in your cunt. You could only nod into your arms. Genji pushed you easily to orgasm, and you whined loudly in your throat. He put his hands on your thighs to feel how he made them quiver with his dick.

He slowed down to avoid overstimulating you. But you whined more quietly and urgently, making him speed up again. You sobbed into the ribbon and clutched your head between your arms. You needed to hear the rapid, inorganic slap of his cybernetic pelvis against your ass while he fucked you.

Genji couldn't hold his peak back anymore. His eyes rolled back, and stopped, filling you with his cum. Being filled pushed you to orgasm a second time, and you ground your teeth on the gag keeping your moan inside your mouth. Genji groaned as your cunt milked his cock.

"Stay there," you ordered weakly.

You took a minute, collecting yourself. You stretched your legs one at a time, then reached behind with one arm to push him back and out of you. You quickly pulled your underwear and pants back up, trying to keep his semen inside you like promised. You turned around and knelt to clean his dick off gently and lovingly with your tongue. You smiled up at him. Then Genji tucked his flaccid length away in the panties and pulled his skirt down.


End file.
